


IRL (In Real Love)

by LittleMissLuna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is actually a really good friend, F/M, because i own the guidebook and it's CANON, bi!707, but enjoy anyway, obvious plot is obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLuna/pseuds/LittleMissLuna
Summary: Affected by Rika's death, Yoosung turns to LOLOL to keep his mind busy. When gaming distracts him from studying, he finds willing help in classmate MC. But does his adoring tutor know more than she's letting on?Classmate!AU.Written originally for the Shooting Star zine. This version is slightly different as I had to stick to a strict wordcount for the zine.





	IRL (In Real Love)

Yoosung jolts awake, the blare of his ringtone startling him from sleep. He nearly avoids tipping over his swivel chair as he climbs out, rubbing his shoulders, stiff from another night of sleeping on his desk.

_Did I...fall asleep playing LOLOL again? That’s the third time this week._

A sickening wave of fatigue washes over him as he retrieves his phone from his bed. The time on the screen reads 7:36 AM. Less than three hours of sleep.

The name of the caller is equally disconcerting, but Yoosung begrudgingly answers.

“Seven? Why are you calling so-”

“Morning, Yoosung, you cutie!” chirps Seven. “You weren’t thinking about skipping class again, were you?”

Yoosung doesn’t reply. Today wasn’t a quiz or test, so he’d planned to do what he does most days: sleep until noon, eat cup ramen and play online games until he collapses on his keyboard.

“Yoosung, babe, you can’t ditch class forever,” Seven chides. “How are you supposed to be the world’s best veterinarian if you don’t go to college?”

Yoosung frowns into the receiver. “That...doesn’t matter anymore. That was-”

“Yeah, yeah. For Rika. I know.”

Yoosung prickles when he hears the name. Rika was Seven’s friend too, after all, and her death had affected him deeply. But where Yoosung had lost all motivation, Seven seemed to gain it. It seemed to be Seven’s personal goal to be as cheery as possible, if only to counteract Yoosung’s constant gloom.

“Look,” says Seven. “I’ll give you a ride to class. Get your butt in gear and we can still make it on time. Rika would have wanted you to continue your studies.”

Yoosung can’t argue; he knows Seven is right. He looks around his bedroom, clothes on the floor, empty cereal bowls littering his desk. Rika would be more than disappointed that this is what his life had come to. He sighs resolutely.

“Okay. Just give me twenty minutes.”

“Too slow!” cries Seven. “I’m already outside.”

Yoosung peers out his window. Sure enough, a flashy silver car containing one beaming redhead is waiting for him curbside.

“Fine! Five minutes.” Yoosung ends the call with a click.

As quickly as possible, he pulls on new clothes and brushes his teeth. He attempts to comb his blond hair, messy from several nights sleeping at odd angles. It’s still damaged from heavy bleaching, he notes, twirling a piece around his finger. When he’d decided to go from black to blond several weeks ago, he’d done it with the goal of channeling some of Rika’s spirit. But, as he’d found out, sunny hair did nothing to brighten the storm within his heart.

He clips his bangs up, grabbing an apple and speeding out the door just as Seven honks with impatience. Yes, he thinks, he’ll go to class and study. It’s what Rika would have wanted, after all. He just doesn’t know who he’s doing it for now.

 

-

-

 

“Unbelievable,” mutters Yoosung under his breath as Seven begins to snore.  He’d berated Yoosung for skipping class only to take a nap ten minutes into the lecture. Economics wasn’t Yoosung’s favorite class either but he was at least trying to pay attention.

To his surprise, someone laughs at his comment. He looks to his right to see a woman with long brown hair and matching eyes. When Yoosung looks over, she stops giggling.

“Sorry,” she says, smiling. “I just think you two have such a funny dynamic. You must be such good friends.”

“I guess,” agrees Yoosung. “Does he do this every class?”

She nods. “He’s super smart, though, so Professor Han can’t do anything about it.”

“Damn,” says Yoosung. “I was hoping he’d share his notes with me, but it looks like he doesn’t take any.”

The woman’s face lights up. “Um...if you don’t mind, you’re welcome to use mine!”

“Oh. Sure. That’d be great.”

He scoots in closer, preparing to copy down notes from previous lectures. The name on the front of her notebook reads _MC._

“MC?” he considers. “Weren’t you in another one of my classes?”

“English last semester! I didn’t think you’d remember. Almost nobody recognizes me since I cut my bangs and they can actually see my face.”

“Well, I think it’s a good change,” says Yoosung. “It’s a nice face.”

MC’s ears turn red. She opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted by a low growl.

“If you two have time to chat during my lecture, surely you have time to write a few essay questions on supply and demand?” snarls Professor Han. He glances at Yoosung. “I see you’ve decided to finally grace us with your presence, Mr. Kim. I expect no less than 500 words on the topic, to be turned in at the end of class.”

Mr. Han stalks off. MC shoots Yoosung an apologetic look, but he waves it off. He takes a corner of her notebook and scrawls a message before passing it back: _Idk why he’s even allowed to be a prof. Isn’t he only a little older than us?_

MC scans the message and writes her own. _Yeah, but I heard his rich dad donated a ton of money to the university._

_Rich ppl lol. Oh well, better get started on my essay. Talk later?_

MC smiles when she reads it. _Talk later._

 

-

-

 

Yoosung is a little happier that evening when he logs into LOLOL. It’s not every day he gets to talk to a cute girl, even if it was just to share notes. But he forgets all about it when he spawns in the main server and notices a commotion coming from one of the inns.

Entering the lobby, he sees several avatars in a group, the one in the center wearing the basic men’s armor issued to new players.

“What’s going on?” Yoosung asks in the chat.

“Some noob tried to attack Maxie’s pet,” replies another player.

Maxie, recognizes Yoosung, is the leader of one of the more infamous guilds in LOLOL. He worms his way through the crowd to get a better look, observing the new player’s username glowing in green over his head: MinChoi.

“Please,” says MinChoi. “I thought it was a monster. Today’s my first day playing and I-”

“You think I’m going to believe that?” asks Maxie. “Who the hell is stupid enough to not know the difference between a player companion and a wild monster?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. I just wanted to level up!”

“Just admit you were sent by one of the rival guilds to screw me over,” says Maxie, brandishing a massive broadsword. “Which one did you come from? Revolution? The Water Bears? Debauchery Tea Party?”

Yoosung approaches as MinChoi cowers. “That’s enough, Maxie.”

Maxie turns to face him. “Stay out of this, star boy.”

Yoosung bristles at the nickname. “Leave the newbie alone. He obviously doesn’t know what he’s doing. Or would you rather fight for it?”

With a dramatic flourish, Yoosung materializes his war hammer in his grip. Maxie eyes it, then eyes his cronies, signalling wordlessly for the door.

“Whatever,” says Maxie, purposely knocking into Yoosung as he exits. “Teach this noob some manners. Next time he pisses me off, I won’t be so kind.”

Yoosung watches as he leaves the inn before approaching the terrified MinChoi.

“You okay?”

MinChoi nods. “Thank you so much! That was really brave.”

Yoosung shrugs it off, secretly pleased with the praise. “Nah. Maxie’s just a coward. He knows he can’t beat me. I’m not number two in the server for nothing.”

“Wow, you’re number two? You must have worked really hard to get to that spot.”

“I guess. I just spend a lot of time here. But you just started today, right?”

“Yeah,” says MinChoi. “And I’ve already managed to make enemies with a powerful guild.”

“Well, I think Maxie was right in one way,” says Yoosung. “You’re gonna need some help if you don’t wanna die instantly. Want to train with me a bit?”

“Really? You’d do that?”

“A lot of players were really nice to me when I started,” Yoosung replies. “I figure the least I can do is give back, right? I’m ShootingStar, by the way. Most people just call me Star.”

“I’m MinChoi!” he says. “And before we start, I have a question.”

“Yeah?”

“What’s a guild?”

Yoosung sighs into his computer screen before typing his reply. “MinChoi, we’ve got a lot of work to do.”

 

-

-

 

Seven gasps loudly as Yoosung walks into the classroom ten minutes early.

“Doth mine eyes deceive me? Can it really be Yoosung the slacker on a Monday?”

Yoosung rolls his eyes. “Cut it out! We’re just halfway through the semester already. I figured it was time I start taking things more seriously, that’s all.”

Seven continues to stare at the back of his head from his seat behind Yoosung, as if trying to read his mind. Yoosung would never tell him, but he’d woken up that morning feeling more refreshed than he’d felt in a long time. He’d spent the weekend teaching MinChoi the basics of LOLOL, and he found that being a mentor to someone was almost more fun than raiding with his guild. It was nice learning about a new friend, and knowing someone was dependent on him put him in a fantastic mood.

“I never thought I’d see the day when you’re here but MC isn’t,” says Seven, gesturing toward MC’s empty seat. “She’s never been absent before.”

As if on cue, the door to the classroom slams open. MC barrels in, long hair barely contained in a messy bun, and scampers to her seat beside Yoosung. She pulls out her phone to check the time.

“Barely made it!” she cheers. Yoosung starts to laugh at her dramatic entrance, but stops when he gets a good look at her face. It’s clear she hasn’t had much sleep; the circles under her eyes are well-defined and purple, and it looks like she hasn’t had a proper meal in a few days.

“Everything...ok?” asks Yoosung.

She blushes. “Oh, god, I must look awful. I’ve been up really late every night this week and I slept through my alarm this morning.”

“I have just the thing!” pipes up Seven, inserting himself between Yoosung and MC. With a flourish he deposits a red can labeled “SEVENSTAR DRINK” on the table. “Guaranteed to wake you up!”

“More like guaranteed to make you never wake up again,” mutters Yoosung.

MC chuckles, reaching for the drink to examine its ingredients, but the can is snatched out of her hand by Professor Han.

“No food or drinks in class,” he says, sternly. Pocketing the drink, he hands MC, Seven and Yoosung each a folded piece of paper. “Please utilize the first ten minutes of class to correct your latest quizzes. There will be another at the end of the week.”

Yoosung nervously unfolds the paper, glimpsing the red “55 percent” in the corner before closing it again. _That’s...not good._

“How’d you do?” asks Seven, brandishing his flawless mark. Yoosung slumps down in his chair. “That bad, huh? I could help you study if you want!”

“Yeah, that’d be great! I’d-”

“Of course, first you’ll have to pledge to be a brand ambassador for-”

Yoosung wrinkles his brow. “I’m not promoting your sketchy drink!”

Seven shrugs. “Suit yourself!”

“Um…” says MC. “If you’d like, I could help you out! I didn’t do as well as Seven but…” Yoosung glances at her quiz, a red “94 percent” circled in the corner.

“That’d be awesome! Here, give me your phone.” He punches in his number. “Text me later and we can set up a meeting.”

MC smiles. “Ok!”

The rest of class is spent correcting quiz answers, reading from the textbook and copying down notes. Yoosung studies hard, determined not to be a burden on his new tutor.

 

-

-

 

ShootingStar: You’ve really got the hang of that combo!

MinChoi: thanks :) i think i understand cooldown times pretty well now thanks to you

               do u think I’m ready to try a raid?

ShootingStar: maaaybe a low level one? I guess if I’m there you’ll be fine lol.

MinChoi: maybe I should train more.

ShootingStar: hey, can I ask u something?

MinChoi: sure

ShootingStar: why’d you start playing LOLOL? Most ppl start with easier games for their first mmorpg.

MinChoi: oh, well…

               I have this friend

               well, maybe not quite a friend. We only recently started talking.

               anyway, I used to see him a lot and he was always cheery and bright! He always seemed like he was shining. He was kind to everyone and always looked like he was having fun.

               but something happened to him recently. I don’t know the details but he...changed

               he became really quiet. He always looks sad and in pain.

               I wanted to help him but I was too shy to talk to him

               But I overhead him talking to his friend about LOLOL. I figured it’s easier to talk to people online so I thought maybe I could help him out if I learned to play and met him on here.

               He wouldn’t want to play with some noob, right? that ‘s why im trying to improve.

               ...

               Idk it sounds dumb typing it out. You probably think im pretty stupid, right?

ShootingStar: of course not. I think it’s really sweet that you’re trying to help your friend. I’m sure he’d appreciate it whether you’re a good player or not!

MinChoi: thanks :)

               lately, talking to you has really made me feel better. Like it’s worth it.

ShootingStar: me too! I’m really happy I met you.

                      Ready to raid?

MinChoi: yeah! I’m all fired up now after getting that off my chest. Let’s go!

 

-

-

 

A few hours later, Yoosung collapses on his bed. The raid had gone better than expected. MinChoi had really made him proud.

 _So why aren’t I happy?_ Yoosung asks himself. _The raid was fine. I even got a rare item. Why do I feel so lousy?_

He goes back through the evening; the item drop, the raid, the conversation. When Yoosung replays his chat with MinChoi, he feels a twinge in his chest.

_God, am I really upset because MinChoi has someone he’s working hard for? Did I convince myself that I was more important to him than his real-life friends?_

Every thought brings on a new throb of pain.

_I’m so lame._

 

-

-

 

The next evening, Yoosung gets a text from an unknown number:

_Hey, it’s MC! Did you want to study with me this week?_

Yoosung quickly replies:

_Yeah, sure. When’s good?_

_Friday at 3?_

_Ok. Let’s meet at the campus cafe._

_Great! See you there._

 

-

-

 

ShootingStar: so how come you don’t use a mic? It’s a lot faster to speak in real time.

MinChoi: that makes sense! I don’t actually have one, though. If you think I should, give me some refs for what i should buy

ShootingStar: actually, I have an older one I don’t use if you’d like it. Do u happen to live near Sky University?

MinChoi: actually yeah! Im pretty close.

ShootingStar: if u don’t mind meeting in real life, i can give it to you

                     I have a thing at three on friday, so could you meet me in the campus cafe at 4?

MinChoi: that’s perfect!

               Thanks for lending me your mic :)

               Can’t wait to hear your voice!

ShootingStar: i wanna hear yours as well!

                     Ehehe, this’ll be our first time meeting IRL. im kinda excited.

MinChoi: me too! See ya then!

ShootingStar: see u!

 

-

-

 

When Yoosung sits down at the spindle-legged cafe table, clutching a large and heavy box, his nervousness has nothing to do with studying.

He’d been up for much of the night thinking about his first meeting with MinChoi. What should he wear? What should he say? Would they sit and talk for a while or would he take the microphone and leave? Yoosung had added in some speakers and an extra graphics card to make a good impression. MinChoi would probably have no idea how to use any of it and would ask Yoosung for help; the thought delights Yoosung.

 _Calm down,_ he tells himself, fanning his face. _It’s not like it’s a date or anything._

“Feeling hot?” asks a voice behind him. MC appears, taking the seat opposite him and setting down her notebook. She beams, and he immediately feels a sense of calm wash over him.

Yoosung shakes his head. “I’m just nervous about something I’m doing later. But I feel a bit better with you here.” She cocks her head to the side. “Sorry. That might have sounded weird. What I mean is, you kind of remind me of someone. I’m not really sure who, though.”

He concentrates for a moment, examining her form intently, causing her to blush under the scrutiny.

“Oh! I know! You remind me of my cousin! You’re always offering to help and I feel really comfortable around you.”

She smiles. “Your cousin sounds like a nice person.”

“Yeah,” Yoosung nods. “She was.”

He looks up in horror, realizing what he’s just said. “Shit, I’m sorry! I totally killed the mood.”

“It’s ok,” MC replies, sympathy in her voice. “Thank you for telling me.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment before MC notices Yoosung’s box.

“What’s up with the package?”

Yoosung’s heart flutters at the sudden reminder of his meeting with MinChoi. “Oh, well, it’s a long story but...I’m meeting an online friend today after this study session. I’m bringing him some stuff so he can use it to play LOLOL with me. Oh, you probably don’t know what LOLOL is. It stands for-”

But Yoosung stops, noticing MC’s rapid change of expression. She looks suddenly shocked, moving her gaze between Yoosung and the box of equipment several times. A vivid wash of pink blooms across her face. She opens her mouth, closes it, then opens it again.

“I’m going to go get some coffee,” she announces, and darts away toward the cafe counter.

 _That was weird,_ thinks Yoosung. _Does she not like talking about video games?_

When MC returns, clutching her iced Mocha, it seems like she’s made a full recovery.

“Sorry about that. I felt a little sick for a moment,” she says. “Anyway, would you like to start studying?”

They spend the next hour looking through MC’s notebook, discussing economic theories, going off topic only to discuss Professor Han’s strange affixation with his cat. MC, as it turns out, is an excellent teacher, capable of breaking down complex concepts into something a child could understand. Speaking with someone on his level was a lot easier than trying to learn from a genius like Seven. Yoosung is almost able to forget his nervousness about meeting MinChoi later that afternoon.

But the hour passes, and too quickly MC is packing up her things. She waves goodbye just as the clock strikes 4. Yoosung braces himself for MinChoi to call out behind him.

4:05 comes, then 4:10. At 4:15, Yoosung starts worrying. Did he somehow confuse the location? Was he early? He pulls out his phone to confirm the meeting details. As he does, he notices a notification from his LOLOL chat app.

It’s a message from MinChoi, he notices, sent nearly an hour ago: _I’m sorry, I don’t think I can make it today! Let’s meet up later, ok?_

Yoosung closes out of the app, not processing the words. He opens it up again and rereads the message, once, twice, three times. His heart sinks into his stomach.

“He’s not coming,” he says aloud. Several emotions hit him all at once. Of those he can identify, there’s relief, disappointment, and...something else. That pang from last time. What is it?

Ignoring the odd feeling, Yoosung heads home and logs into LOLOL. MinChoi is nowhere to be found. He plays solo for several hours, checking his feed every few minutes to see if his friend had logged in. MinChoi doesn’t appear that evening, nor the next day, nor all of the next week.

When he finally logs in, Yoosung practically jumps out of his chair.

 

MinChoi: hey, sorry I’ve been away. I was dealing with some personal stuff.

ShootingStar: that’s ok! Don’t worry about it!

                      Glad ur back, eheheh

MinChoi: wanna go raid some dungeons?

ShootingStar: yeah! Gimme a sec to equip

Yoosung types the next message without thinking:

 

ShootingStar: i really missed you

 

 _Wait, why did I do that?_ he thinks, his heart pounding rapidly. _How desperate can I seem? MinChoi must think I’m such a loser. I can’t believe -_

But the response, when it comes, erases all of Yoosung’s worries.

 

MinChoi: i missed you too

 

Yoosung breathes a massive sigh of relief but, oddly enough, his heart doesn’t slow down. The strange feeling of nervous happiness persists all through the dungeon. It doesn’t even go away when he’s laying down in bed after logging out.

He doesn’t know what MinChoi’s voice sounds like, but he imagines it in head head that night nonetheless. _I missed you too. I missed you too. I missed you too._

  


-

-

 

ShootingStar: hey Seven

                     How do you know if ur gay?

HackerGod: yoosung I keep telling you, I’m married to my job and my baby cars

ShootingStar: Can you be serious for one minute? I’m trying to get some advice.

HackerGod: Shit, really?

                   Ok, it’s time for  s e r i o u s s e v e n  m o d e

                   How may i be of service?

ShootingStar: ok...there’s this guy from LOLOL and I think I might like him

HackerGod: that noob you’re always hanging out with? The whole server knows you like him lol

ShootingStar: what?!

                      How did everyone else figure it out before me

HackerGod: b/c ur obvious

                   anyway what is this about? Are you freaking out because you’re gonna ask him out or because ur having a sexual identity crisis lol

ShootingStar: ….both?

HackerGod: ok well first of all, stop thinking about it like it’s different than liking a girl

                   Dating and love are the same no matter the gender

                   At least that’s how it’s been in my experience

ShootingStar: your experience??? You’ve dated men before?

HackerGod: ya, I’m bi. You didn’t know?

                   I flirt with men all the time

                   Including you lol

ShootingStar: I had no idea

HackerGod: do you think less of me now?

ShootingStar: of course not! You’re still my best friend.

HackerGod: exactly. It doesn’t matter who you like. If you wanna tell him, tell him.

                   Maybe he won’t like you back but that’s a risk you’re always gonna take no matter who you’re asking out

ShootingStar: you’re right! I’m going to tell him. Thanks, seven

                      You’re surprisingly ok at comforting people

HackerGod: if you get rejected, you can always come cry on my chest lol

ShootingStar: and now it’s ruined. Why are you like this

 

-

-

 

“...and those two combined equals the supply curve!” finishes MC.

Yoosung barely hears her. He’d arranged to meet with MinChoi after the study session and his nerves were winning out against his concentration.

“Yoosung?”

“Oh!” he says, startled out of his thoughts. “Sorry. I got distracted. Mind repeating it?”

MC sighs. “Our time’s up, anyway. We can go over it again later.”

“Ah, ok.”

Yoosung takes out his phone as MC gathers her things. MinChoi was supposed to meet him at this very park bench in only a few minutes. He checks the LOLOL app; no messages.

 _This is it,_ he thinks. _I’m going to tell him._

“You’re really excited about meeting your friend, huh?” asks MC.

Yoosung nods. “I have something important to tell him.”

MC frowns, staring at her feet. “Hey, Yoosung...you know people on the internet aren’t always who they say they are, right?”

Yoosung feels a sudden chill. “Huh?”

“The truth is,” she says, “I know the person you’re meeting. He’s on his way right now. He told me to tell you he’s sorry for not having the courage to face you last time, and that he really cares about you, and that you should…”

She looks up, suddenly determined.

“You should try not to be too disappointed when you meet him.”

“What?” asks Yoosung. “Why would I be- wait, no, that’s not the real question here. How do you know MinChoi? Do you play LOLOL or something?”

“I’ll explain later. Can you do me a favor? I need you to close your eyes. When you open them, MinChoi will be here.”

“Eh? Why should I-”

“Please.”

Yoosung notices tears forming in her eyes. He’s struck with the sudden urge to hug her, but he resists, instead consenting to her request with a nod.

As he closes his eyes, MC’s smile fades. He hears her footsteps fading away at a brisk pace. After a few moments, all he hears is a faint wind blowing through the trees in the park and the distant chatter of children on the playground.

And then, more footsteps, approaching slowly. Yoosung tenses. This is it.

Suddenly, he feels pressure on his back, like someone is leaning their forehead there.

“Keep your eyes closed,” says an all too familiar voice.

“MC?” Yoosung asks, obliging her request despite his confusion. “Why’d you come back? Where’s MinChoi?”

“He’s right here,” she says into his back. “I told you not to be disappointed.”

“Wait... _you’re_ MinChoi?!” he exclaims, attempting to swing around to face her.

MC stays firmly in place. “Stay where you are,” she says. “I can’t do this if you don’t.”

“Do what?”

Yoosung feels her hands grip into the cloth of his jacket. “Explain,” she answers. “When you said you had something important to tell me...to tell MinChoi...I knew I had to come clean. It’s unfair for you to not know who you’re talking to.”

She takes a deep breath. Yoosung’s mind is racing, but he listens intently anyway.

“I like you,” she says. “Since last semester. But you were always surrounded by friends and I didn’t know how to talk to you. But this year you seemed lonely and I wanted to help you. I heard you and Seven talking about LOLOL so I thought I could figure out the game and play with you. But I never thought I’d run into you in the game! When I found out you were ShootingStar, I was so scared. I thought you’d think I was playing a prank or something. I considered deleting my account but…I missed you too much. I was a coward before but I decided to tell you this time before you found out yourself.”

She lets go of his back, trembling slightly.

“Anyway,” she says, unwaveringly. “I’m sorry I’m not who you thought I was. I hope you can tell me what you were going to tell MinChoi. After all, he... _I_ care about you a lot.”

Feeling the pressure on his back relieved, Yoosung pivots around. No longer tearful, MC instead stands with a desperate look in her eyes.

He examines her in the sunlight, the beautiful girl he’d gotten to know both online and off. The news that MinChoi was next to him all along came as a shock, but does it change anything? He holds a hand up to his chest and feels the quick thump of his heart.

 _No_ , he realizes, raising a hand to cup the swell of MC’s cheek. _It doesn’t._


End file.
